


Monstrous Mistake

by XDX3XP



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Original Work
Genre: Monster sex, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Oviposition, Paralysis, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader P.O.V.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XDX3XP/pseuds/XDX3XP
Summary: Gender-Neutral Dweller while fleeing a Radscorpion trips and falls into one monstrous mistake. (Reader P.O.V.)





	Monstrous Mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWeirdDane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mating season](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565126) by [TheWeirdDane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane). 



> This is my first time writing smut in any capasity so the lovely TheWeirdDane agreed to beta this for me and I hope you all enjoy this work based off of TheWeirdDane's Monster fucking series.

'Damn it,' you think to yourself as you run out of ammo, 'well, may as well get some use out of this hunk of junk.' You toss your gun to the side to create a distraction, and while the Radscorpion pursuing you is distracted by the noise, you take your chance to run. 'It's getting dark out,' you worry, 'I better get back to the vault.' 

In your hurry you aren't as careful about watching where you're going and end up stepping in a hole, causing you to twist your ankle. 'Shit that hurts,' you think as you examine it, 'it doesn't look broken, but it's definitely going to slow me down. I've got to be more careful.'

You hear a scuttling sound approaching you, and you fearfully glance back at where you fled from, only to see the Radscorpion has not given up on its chase. 'Fuck,' you think desperately while trying to quietly creep away before it realizes you're there. You stand up shakily and begin to flee. In your panic you end up tripping and landing on a rock. 

The rock slams into your diaphragm, winding you. You end up heaving and gasping for air as you hesitantly (why hesitant? Wouldn’t she try to hurry away from the monster?) push up off of the rock enough to look back at the Radscorpion. You are not surprised, just disheartened to realize it’s almost on top of you with its stinger poised in the air. 'So this is how it ends,' you think, resigned as you close your eyes and brace yourself for pain.

You gasp as you feel the stinger enter your back and the pulsating burning agony that comes with radiation poisoning of the fluid being injected you. You feel yourself beginning to weaken from the pain--only for you to start losing feeling where the stinger injected you. You try to move to see if your body is dying in the area, only to realize that you can't move. 

'Paralysis,' you think, dazed, 'some irradiated animals developed the ability to paralyze the larger and more dangerous prey animals that mutated due to the fallout.' You see your arms relax, causing you to collapse forward against the ground with your hips only being held up by the rock you landed on. You no longer feel any pain, or the bruise that's definitely formed on your stomach; nor do you feel your sprain. 

'Not a bad way to die, I guess,' you think, relaxing slightly, 'at least I'm not going to feel whatever leads to my death.' You feel a slight pressure as the stinger is removed from your now pliant body. The creature above you moves around, then you feel the pincers press against your waist and you think, 'Finally.'

 

Only for you to hear a rip followed by a thump, and you begin to feel a draft as your utility belt and a portion of your pants are tossed aside. 'Ah,' you think, 'I guess flashlights, stimpaks and caps aren't very edible.' 

You hear the creature shift around, and your legs are nudged as the Radscorpion gets closer to you. You feel the heat of the creature as it hovers over your body, it's breath at your ear. Its pincers are dangerously close to your neck and face, and so, you close your eyes.

Only to fling them open as you feel a prodding pressure against your entrance. 'What?!' you think, startled, as the monster/Radscorpion presses forward into you. Even as bewildered as you are at this turn of events, you find yourself suddenly more thankful for the numbness of the poison. You can feel the ridges of the scorpion's exoskeleton as it presses and scrapes against your body in its thrusts. The creature begins to thrust hard enough to jolt you out of your relatively stable position and into one where your face is pressed into the ground next to your arms. 

As you are continuously violated, you slowly begin to get the feeling back in your extremities. It starts with you beginning to feel your ankle throb in pain and the sting of the scratches that have formed on your face and hands from the ground. You start shaking as you begin feeling more of your body again. 'Shock,' you think to yourself, 'I'm in shock.'

Then the Radscorpion thrusts faster into you, pressing even further inside. 'It's almost over,' you think to yourself, 'maybe this scorpion mutated to only be able to eat after it mates.' You’re proven wrong when instead of pulling out after you feel a rush of fluid, it spreads your legs further, holding you in place. You then feel a burning sensation of something bigger being slowly pushed into you. The object is hard and round, and you think, 'Ah, fuck it's a breeder,' as more eggs are being pressed into you.

You’re delirious and close to blacking out by the time all of the eggs are laid within you. You were no longer numb or paralyzed from the poison by the time egg number three was pressed into you. When the scorpion is done laying all seven of his eggs, you black out from the agony of the act.


End file.
